The Child that Falls from the Sky
by SunikoJubi
Summary: Will Suniko ever get her revenge from the man that rapes her and stole her parents and brother souls? The Great Oracle put her in the past where her parent are young and battleing Nar. As Guarding of Time will she kill the man thats wrose than Nar?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

There been many years of peace in the feudal Japan. Peace, happiness, and love in the household of Inu Yasha and his bride Kagome. It's been 33 years since they defeated Naraku and the completion of the Shikon jewel. Demons came and gone looking for the Shikon jewel. All been slain.

The three children of Inu Yasha and Kagome. Grow up with love and care.

The first born named Kazuki. He took most of his mothers' looks. He looks like a human with brown hair and brown eyes. He grew up to be a Monk. Help protect the shrine and those who needs helps.

The 2nd born named Akihiro. He spends most his time in the modern Japan studying to be a professor. He had sliver hair and brown eyes.

The 3rd child is very important; the child what this story is about. The girl who have such destiny laid before her; before she was born. The one that Inu Yasha and Kagome knew one day would come before they even admit their love for each other. They have waited for her birth for 15 years.

How you ask they know. I will tell later. For this story is about her.

The 3rd child of Inu Yasha and Kagome; the girl by the name of Suniko. The child with great strengths and wisdom. She was a lot like her father. The only one out of the three with his ears and special senses and his temper when she's push to the limit.

Like her mother she could see the Shikon jewel shards. But unlike her mother she couldn't purify it.

Her hair is beautiful silver with one brown stripe. The eyes were amber. But on the new moon she does change form. But unlike her father she doesn't change into a human but full demon. A demon that loves the taste of other demon's blood. With her memory gone she could hurt any human that's gets in her way.

So her bother Kazuki and the family long time friend Miroku made special beads for her hands. For when the new moon comes she would be bind to the floor until it has past. The only way the spell would break during the new moon if a more powerful demon comes too close, close enough for her to make the kill or she became full of rage too strong for the beads to hold her.

The beads that's was around her neck is just like her fathers. Kagome made for her. Kagome thought it would be best because she was a lot like her father. Yet she's different.

She can run almost like the wolf demon that she knew long ago. Kagome and Inu Yasha couldn't keep up with her. She never stays put. So Kagome made the necklace and the word command is "Stay". Only she and Inu Yasha could use the words. Sometimes he gets too carry away with the word. Then Kagome make him "Sit" for punishment. His excuse every time is payback for all the times he been "Sit".

Since the day that Suniko could walk she been in training. Training in fighting, Martial arts and Ki, studying histories (especially about the battle of Naraku), and strategies. She execrated in all of her studies. She could remember everything. She is a gifted child. She finishes school in modern Japan grade one to high school in less than 7 years.

Once Inu Yasha taught everything he knows about fighting since she could walk. Until she surpass him. Sesshomaru came and took her in for his lessons.

She always wonders why her family was always strict about her studies. All her parents would say with sad look in their eyes.

"When the 'time' is right. You will understand."

Now our story truly begins.


	2. Home from Training

Chapter 1

Home from Training

The country side of feudal Japan in the forest of Inu Yasha. The grass is green the wind is blowing softly. So beautiful and peaceful. Setting next to the tree of ages was a beautiful girl with long silver hair with one brown stripe and dog ears just like her father Inu Yasha.

She has been away from her home for 5 years. She has mature a lot. Her body was perfect! Big round breast. Body that would look like was made by an artist. She just came home from her studies with her Uncle Sesshomaru. Her 18th birthday is in couple of days.

For past 17 years, since she was born basically, she has been training. Training for what? She doesn't know. She knows hers parents knows something that they are preparing her for. For all of this training they put her through. Must be really big she thought.

Finely, she can get some rest. Lying next to the tree she listens to all the sounds around her. Feeling at peace and relax.

Lately she had been having this feeling like something is going to happen. Something is coming. She just couldn't shake this feeling. During her mediation she tries to find the answer. But part of her, don't want to know. The answer might forever change her life. Today, she doesn't what to think about it. It's time for well deserves rest.

There not really a hold lot to do. Her brother Akihiro is still over modern Japan where her mom is from. Studying at the university to be a professor.

Her oldest brother was gone when she came back home. Away helping some village with something. Her mom said he should be back soon.

It's kind of boring without her brothers around. She loves messing with them. Even thro they were a lot older than her. Kazuki is about 15 years older than her. And Akihiro is about 4 years older than her. After all she was the "trouble maker" of the family.

All these years she been with her Uncle she mature a lot. Every now and then her mischief side comes out. Her Uncle was really strict. She has to admit. His lesions were the hardiest out all of them.

Back at the house Kagome looking out of the window in the direction where her daughter went. There was worry in her eyes. She knows soon their lives would change. And there nothing she could do to stop it. Inu Yasha walk into the room looking at is mate. He could see she was trouble about something. He came up behind her putting his arms around her. Place small kiss on her neck.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She kept her glaze. "It's been so long since we seen her. She has grown up to be quite a woman. Hasn't she?"

"Yes. She has." Inu Yasha replies.

"She looks just like when we first saw her 33 years ago. Remember?"

Inu Yasha stop and think back. She does. He remembers those days.

"Yeah, the day that she would leave us is soon. Don't worry, Kagome. She is very strong and very smart."

Kagome turn around to look into her husband eyes. "Inu Yasha, do you remember what she said something happens to us before the Oracle send her to the past?"

Inu Yasha eyes was turn to a very worry look. Like a light have just gone off.

"I almost forgot! But she didn't say what exactly happens."

"I know that's why I'm so worry! It's been so wonderful all these years. I don't want to lose it."

"Kagome, we don't know the end. The Oracle probably sends her back to this time to finish her battle with what's his name?"

Inu Yasha held her tight. Kiss her on the lips with full of passion. She wraps her arms around her lover to depending the kiss.

Flying over the forest of Inu Yasha was a god on a half bird half lion. His blonde gold hair waves in the wind. He happens to look down and saw a beauty he has never seen. He flies around and landed far into the forest. He slowly walks closer to where he saw the girl laying on the grass. Staying far away so he could check out his next prey.

His eyes couldn't keep off of her. Her breast was magnificent! He never has seen a girl with so much maturity. He can tell she was a demon. But his noise tells him she was human. This confuses him. It only increases his interests in the mystery girl.

"I should stay back and watch this beauty. I better learn more about her before I move closer." said to himself.

Suniko sit up. This feeling again. But this time a cold chill runs down her spine. Looking around and smelling the air. To see is there anything out of place. Everything looks the same since she lay down to rest.

"Am I getting more paranoid or is there something really coming?"

She stands up on her feet. Keeping her watch out. Nothing. There's nothing in the air.

She decided to head back home keeping her guard on.

"Well, it is my birthday in two days. And I have been gone for little over 5 years. Maybe, it's my family planning a surprise or something. No it's just not that. This chill is something else. But what is it?"

Staying in the shadow of the trees the god smirk to himself.

"Well, well, this girl sense is high. I better keep my distance to make sure she doesn't catch on to my sense. How intriguing!"

When she reaches home she once again look back to make sure no one follow her. It seems to be clear. So she walks inside.

"I'm home!"

Inu Yasha growls as Kagome got up to get dress when she heard her daughter.

"Oh behave, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha smirk with an evil plan as he walks in the living room.

"Stay!"

Plow

"Inu Yasha! SIT!"

Plow

"Dad!!!! What was that for?!"

Suniko trying to get back up with an angry look on her face. Inu Yasha just smile.

"I miss you. That's all."

Suniko face lighting up. "Oh really."

Jump up and landing on her fathers back before he had a change to move. They wrestle around the floor. Just like when she was younger. Kagome just laughs how loud her home was getting.

Since Suniko left with Sesshomaru her home quite down a lot! Now she's back if you were trying to find a quite place in the house. It was an imposable mission.

She remembers when Akihiro always gets mad for he loves to read. But he's at the university now. Tomorrow her hold family will be reunited over at modern Japan at her grandpa shrine.

Kazuki was walking up the road approaching home. He can hear that's Suniko is home by the noises was coming from it.

"She's back. I see the quite days are gone now." with a smile on his face.

He has missed his little sister. But something caught his attention. He stops to look around. He though he saw a shadow move. He looks again. It was just trees moving in the wind he thought. Since he doesn't sense any evil present he moves on. To greets his little sister.

The next day Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kazuki, and Suniko jump into the well and was greeted by Kagome's mother. She had prepared a big feast. Suniko drool over the smell of food. For she love's to eat. After all she burns a lot of energy to work up a big appetite.

Shortly after arriving Akihiro and Kagome's brother Sota walks up the stairs up to the shrine.

"Sounds like the party is starting without us, Uncle Sota."

"I told you we should take the taxi back. Not the bus. I hope Suniko haven't eating all the food."

A loud noise came from the house.

"STAY!"

PLOW

"Ouch! Oh come on! I just want a little bit while we waiting for Akihiro and Uncle Sota to come!"

"No! If I have to wait so will you!" said Inu Yasha.

"Oh Daddy! Pretty please with sugar on top." giving one of her puppy eye look.

"No, Suniko! If you keep it up I will say stay."

Plow

Just then Akihiro and Sota walk in finding Suniko face planted on the floor.

"Welcome back and Happy Birthday, Suniko!" said Akihiro and Sota at the same time.

"Ya'll here!" saying it while her face was still in the floor.

The family was reunited again. Laughs, talks, and some yelling came's from within the household. It was like old days again.


	3. SursanaHo

Chapter 2

Sursana-ho

Back at the well in the feudal Japan. Sursana-ho stands over the well.

"So this well must be a portal."

Wait for a little time to decide to weather or not to jump in to follow the girl. He jumps in and came out of the anther end. Making sure the cost is clear he jumps out looking for a good hiding place.

He could hear the party inside the house. He figures this girls family must be her weakness. Already forming a plan of attack just waiting for the right time and try to get more information about this girl.

For three days he stayed in the shadow's watching. He watches when she gets up early in the morning to do some training and mediation.

The girl seems to be really close to her father. They have unusual relationship. One moment it seems like they're fighting but not really mad at each other.

When she is with her mother they talk and laugh a lot. This and that. They seem more like best friends than mother and daughter. She talks about her training with her Uncle Sesshomaru.

He knows of this Sesshomaru. A powerful demon. The Lord of the western lands. If she been in training with him for so long. She must be more powerful than he thought.

"I won't add her to my collection like the others. But I want her mind, body, and soul! I won't stop till she's all mine. But I will add her family to the collection. That should help break her down and be more submissive to my wishes." He laughs an evil laugh.

Oh what joy he will have with this one. Taken joy how he will take pleasure from her. He fined out that they are going back to the well that day. He went in ahead of them.

Went back to his castle up in the mountains. To prepare himself for his plan of attack. He stand front of the mirror looking at himself. He could see her image he could feel his excitement.

In the room there were jars and more jars from the floor up to the high ceiling. Inside these jars were white lighted orbs. They were souls that this monster have enslave could never find peace. Unless they were realest from their prison jars.

While he was at modern Japan he notices the people there are different from this place. He will use this girl called Suniko to help him enslave them to add to his collection. He has a lot of work and play ahead of him.

"Let's start the game."

His laughs could send chills down any ones spine. Then he mounted his half bird half lion headed to her home.

The hold family came back through the well. Akihiro have a month off from the university. But he still brought home some of his books to study and read for fun. But he had to get away from the house to get some of the reading done through.

He love's peace and quite. He love's his sister. But jest wiz when she around. He couldn't get any reading done.

When he was younger he has found a great quite place deep in the forest. There's a clear blue stream beautiful wild flowers and trees. It was a beautiful place. A great place to pick up a book. He could easily spend hours here while the sun is up.

Back at the house Suniko went out to go next to the tree of ages to do some of her mediation on her ki. While she was mediation she had this swelling feeling again. Something is wrong. She couldn't place it. Been having this feeling for a while. She must concentrate on her ki. She went back to her mediation. No she couldn't. Something is wrong. Really wrong. Then that same chill that ran down her spine was back. This time she can smell it. Someone is here! She went into fighting mode. Start running towards scent.

Kazuki was at the shrine of the Shikon jewel. Making his prayers to the priestess Kikyo. Pray for her peace while she rested next to the shrine.

Then he felt evil presences near by. He heard his mother's screams then there was no sound expects Inu Yasha cries. He ran home founding his mother's body on the floor her eyes was open. It looks like she is paralyzed. Inu Yasha has his sword out was about to use the wind scars but the mystery man in one hand he held a jar. The other hand he held a staff.

Light came out of the staff toward Inu Yasha. It pines him to the wall. He too look paralyze to the wall.

"Ah, another one. Two down three more to go." said the evil man with blond gold hair.

He pointed his staff at Kazuki it too pined him to the other wall. He tried to move, talk, anything. But nothing would work.

"Now you three just sit there and watch for now. You'll are not the one I wanted. But I bet she'll be here soon. I wanted you all to watch what I'm going to do with precious Suniko."

Just then Suniko ran in. She looks in horror what is happening to her family. Then she saw the baster who is doing all of this.

"Ah! Well, my sweet, you'll here at last."

Suniko was full of rage! She could feel her blood bolding.

"Who the fuck you think you are! Coming into my home and hurting my family! You must have a death wish or you have no fucking ideal what you dealing with!" With that she pulls out her sword to get ready to attach him.

"My dear, I do know what I'm dealing with. Let me introduce myself. I'm the god of enslave souls, Sursana-ho. It's a pleasure to finely to meet with you 'face to face'."

He bows down with a grin on his face.

"Face to face?" Suniko question.

He must be the one that is sending these chills to her spine. So does that mean he has been watching her? But why she never smells him nor sees him?

Suniko ask, "You been watching me have you?"

"Yes my dear. You sure do catch on quick do you?"

"Why I never smelt you until now?"

"All I have to do is to make sure I wasn't close enough so you could smell me, my dear. Now I have waited long enough. It's time to make you mine."

Suniko had a disgusted look on her face. "Your! Like Hell I ever be 'yours'!"

"You will! Don't forget I have you're loving mother, dear father, and your bother. When the other one comes I get him also."

"You baster! Let them go NOW!"

She started charge at him. Then he held out his staff. She froze.

_I can't move! Oh SHIT!_

"Now my dear, I will claim your body! Since I know you love you family so much. I decided to let them watch. Once we are done. I will enslave their souls."

Suniko could feel tears forming in her eyes. _No! All of these years of training! For what? To be paralyze before I could use the first attack! No! I need to save my family! And he said something about claiming my body. He better not be talking about rape. No I won't lose my virginity like this! Not like this!_

With the swing of his staff over Kagome. Her body move toward to wall next to Inu Yasha. So she too could see what is going to happen to her daughter.

All four of them try to move. Try to scream. But nothing would work. Sursana-ho walk over to Suniko took her sword throw it to the ground. He started moving his hands over her body.

"Finely I can touch you. Ah, it feels better than I thought. But these clothes of yours is in my way."

He started removing her cloths off. Slowly. One piece at a time. Until she stood there naked.

"My, my! You are rare beauty! My thanks to you, Inu Yasha and Kagome. You two made a beautiful girl." looking over at them. He could see their rage in their eyes.

He swing his staff again at Suniko it pushes her to the ground. Sursana-ho started removing his own cloths. Moving over to her body he wants to taste her flesh. He started at her left breast he long to touch and taste them.

He finely got his wish. Here is her body lay beneath him the felt of her warm flesh. He wanted to take his time with this girl. But his groin is begging to be inside of her.

Sucking on her neck he bit hard on her flesh. Drinking her blood. Her blood was like fire! He can taste the demon and human part of her. So pure!

He can't take it any more. He needs her now! He lifted both of her legs over her head. Exposing her jewel. He went down on her. Tasting her. He slides his tongue around the surface. He wants to lick every part of her womanhood. Sticking his tongue inside. He can tell she is tight. Very tight.

He lifted his head looking into her eyes. He could tell she wants him to stop. Pleading to move so she could kill him. He just smiles.

With one quick movement he shoved his huge dick into her. Her eyes widen even more. Feel of pain! She would scream out of pain if she had her voice.

"Oh! Yes! So tight!" he started moving in and out slow at first.

But soon enough he picks up the paste. Reaping away her womanhood. The virgin blood helps lubricate her vagina. Tears rolling down her face and her family also had tears coming from there eyes. Feeling helpless to save Suniko from this violation of her body. Kazuki keeps chatting in his mind trying to free from these invisible chains. Seeing this baster raping his only sister.

Sursana-ho picks up his paste faster, faster, and faster. It seems like hours went by showing no slowing down. The sun started setting. Sursana-ho keeps going in and out of poor Suniko.

Akihiro started heading back home when he was losing sunlight. When he was getting closer he can sense something was out of place. First of all it was quite. Too quite! Something must be wrong.

Closer he could feel the evil presence. Running into the shine grabbing the bow and arrows. His mom has taught him how to use the bow and arrows. Getting closer to the house he could hear moans coming from a strange man.

Sursana-ho was going fast as he could. Until finely he release his seeds into her. Clasp on top of her. Out of breathe cover in sweat. He just lay there still inside of her. Try to regain his strength.

"Woman, you must have put a spell on me. You are now MY woman forever and ever!" He laughed. Don't have the strength to move out of her just yet.

Akihiro reach to the window and saw in horror what is happing to his family while he was away. He shoots an arrow at this baster. It hit him in the back. Sursana-ho yelled in pain. Akihiro shoot another arrow on the floor trying to realest his family from bind. It glow Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kazuki and Suniko could finely move.

Sursana-ho realizes the trouble. Reaches for his staff he pulls the souls of Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Kazuki. He was about to pull the soul of Akihiro at the window. But Suniko came up claw him. Blood came flowing out of his body.

Trying to retreat to the door; dogging her attacks. Trying to escape. He reaches outside float up toward the heaven.

"I will come back! You are MY WOMAN!! I will let you time to rest and grieve over your families bodies for a while." lifting the jar which holds their souls. Then he disappears.

Suniko fell to the ground crying and cursing this baster kneeling on the ground putting her arms around her chest trying to cover herself. She cried hard. Akihiro came up putting blanket on her. Kneel down next to her holding his sister. They cry together.


	4. Destiny Calls

Chapter 3

Destiny calls

Kaede heard of the terrible news later that night. She came to offer her assistants and find out what really happen. She knows she couldn't do a hold lot because of her age body.

Heading towards their house rain clouds forming over the night sky. Akihiro greet her at the door. He told her what he knows. Which it wasn't a hold lot for he came at the end.

"Suniko haven't spoken a word since then. She just sits next to them. Like she is lost in her mind." He also told her about that she was rape.

Kaede was very saddened by the news. She has been close to the Inu Yasha and Kagome since the day that Kagome came from the well so long ago. She be there for their births and watch them grow. It was like she was their godmother. She knows they need her more than ever.

When Akihiro and Kaede walks into the bedroom where Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Kazuki lay in beds on the floor. Finding Suniko sitting above their heads. She just sat there. Not move a muscle when they walk in. Just stare at there bodies. You can tell with the stare she is lost in thought.

Akihiro and Kaede kneel down to the floor next to her. Kaede put her hand on Kagome's head.

"They still breathing!" She has thought they were dead.

Akihiro replied, "Yes, but their soul is not there. I don't understand what's going on. Who was he?"

"There's still hope my child if we could get their souls back into their bodies. They should be back like they were before." said Kaede. "Did he said what his name was, Akihiro?"

"I didn't hear him said his name." replied Akihiro.

For the first time since Sursana-ho left Suniko spoken.

"Sursana-ho. He said he was the god of enslave souls."

"Sursana-ho you said. I don't recall that name nor heard a god of enslave souls." said Kaede.

"Don't worry. I will get them back! And send this baster to hell. Even if it means my life." said Suniko.

Kaede and Akihiro looked at her in worry. For they never seen her like this. Worry what she would do next.

"If I have mastered my Ki. I could have called their souls. Or those jars have special powers that could hold them in there forever."

"Suniko, what is Ki?"

"Ki is the life force and energy that is in everything and everyone. It can be use in healing and in combat. I can heal my body. But not other's yet. I'm still learning."

Akihiro spoken up, "Did Uncle Sesshomaru taught you these?"

"No. I heard about it when I was still in school at the library. There's no one alive this time or the other that has master Ki. The books I have found were in the fiction area and couple in history of great Martial arts masters. So I've been training myself in Ki."

Suniko head lower. Her bangs cover her eyes. She was trying so hard to mask her emotions her rage, her fears, her pain. If her Uncle was here right now. He would be disappointed that she is losing her control over her true feelings. She would not let this baster Sursana-ho wins this battle. This is what he wants.

"I will send him to hell!!! Even if it means I go to hell also!" saying with so much feeling. So much rage.

Kaede and Akihiro feared. They know she been in training since she was born. They don't know what exactly what she is capable. That is what is scaring them.

Sensing there fears. Suniko looked up with her usual face. Try to ease their fears. "Don't worry about me. I would never hurt you." with a smile on her face.

She was about to get up then a light appear in the room. Fearing it was Sursana-ho. They get ready to attack. Until a woman step out of the light.

"Fear not my friends. I'm not your enemy."

She was young and pretty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing priestess cloths.

"Who are you?" asked Suniko.

"I am the priestess of the Oracle. Suniko, I think you are now ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For your destiny. This is why you been training for your hold life. Before you were born you were chosen by the Great Oracle to be the guarding of time."

Suniko took some time to think this over. Sharing right in the priestess eyes. Try to see if this was a trap.

"Guarding of time? Explain." keep her stance.

"Suniko, you were giving great strengths with that comes great reasonability. The Great Oracle needs a woman with the power that can be controlled of both demon and human to secede her missions."

Suniko waited for her to speak again. _She hasn't answered my question._

"You haven't answered my question."

The priestess smile, "Guarding of time means you be in time. Yet, not in time. Change time. Yet not changing time. No controlled what time."

_She's speaking in riddles_. Suniko thought. She remembers what her parents told her. _'When the 'time' is right. You will understand.' Time. Is she talking about time traveling?_

The priestess waited for her to speak. Answer the riddle.

Suniko spoke up, "Time travel. That's the answer."

She smiles real big. _Yes, I believe she is now ready for the journey_.

"Ready to go?"

"What about Sursana-ho?"

"When the 'time' is right. You will come back to finish that battle. Don't worry. To you this time would be like frozen."

Suniko doesn't like this. She wants his blood now!

"Looks like I don't have a chose do I."

Kaede was thinking to herself. _So this is how it started then. I remember when I first meet Suniko 33 years ago but by a different name. It made since now._

Akihiro looked around. He saw that Kaede is not one bit surprise. Akihiro was trying to keep up.

"Am I the only one that's confused? What's going on?!"

Suniko look at her brother and replied. "Looks like I'm leaving."

"Well, I kinda got that part."

"Akihiro, watch over mom and dad and Kazuki."

"What about Sursana-ho? There's no way I could fight him."

"You won't. Like she said. This time would be like frozen. It would be like I never left. Bye. Or should I say I see you later agitator"

The priestess walked over to Suniko place her hand on her shoulder. Both of them were cover by light. Just like that Suniko left her home, her family, her time.

They appeared at a large temple that is cover by light. It felt like they were between times itself. The priestess started to walk inside. Suniko followed.

Inside there was like a well like with water inside.

"So priestess, got a name?"

"Now I'm called the priestess of the Oracle."

"O…K… So I have to call you 'Priestess of the Oracle'? Do you have any other name?"

"When I was young, before my destiny called, my family called me Sakura."

"Is it ok I called you Sakura?"

"That would be fine. Forgive me. It's been so long since I've been around people. For I am bind to this Temple."

"Really? So how is it you came and got me then?"

"Only for special situation the Oracle would let me go. But only for a sort time. That's why you are here. To go out to do the work that's needs to be done."

"So, I'm your 'airing boy' then?"

"Something likes that. Between missions you will come here for your rest. And these cloths would prove you some protection"

Sakura pointed at some cloths and armor. It was a lot like her fathers. But it was black and in a short skirt form. Also black knee high boots like to help cover her legs. And some diggers that could attach to her thighs. Suniko walk over and grab them. Look around for a place to change. Sakura told her she could go to the next room to change.

When Suniko came back Sakura was holding a sword.

"This is the Green Destiny. It's a power and unbreakable sword. There's nothing that this sword couldn't cut if you harness its power. In time you could harness its true power."

She handles it to Suniko. It's truly a beautiful sword. The selves were black and green. Suniko pull the sword out. The sword is singing. At the base of the sword were a green dragon and a red one. They form a circle. Symbol the yin and the yang. She could feel the power from it. "Cool!" She's impress with the sword.

Sakura walk over to the well. She touches the surface of the water. It glowed. Then an image apparel in it.

Suniko walk over to get a better look. Looks like a country side dirt road. A group of people is walking on the road. She looks closer to make sure she is seeing this right. For the image is heaven view.

She saw her father, mother, Miroku, Sango. They looked younger. Also there was little Shippo when he was a kid and Kirara.

Suniko look back up to Sakura waiting for an explanation.

"This is your first mission. I hope you remember your history lesson on Naraku. They would come in handy for this one."

Sakura pull out an incomplete Shikon jewel.

"It's fake. It would make him believe it's real until he calls upon the power. So it would come in handing one day fooling your enemy. I know that you love to pull pranks. That gifts of yours. That also would come in handle. Use it wisely. Also, don't be 'too' open telling any of them about the future. Try to be discreet as possible. I know the message that Sesshomaru told you to tell him. Just make sure you two are alone. And one more thing your new name is Jubi. It's ok to let you're your past family and friends to know your birth name. But to the world of time you're Jubi. Any questions?"

Suniko does have like dozens of questions. _But which one to ask first? Well, I guess I start with the obvious._

"So, how would I get there and come back?"

"I do that."

Suniko look to where she was standing in front of her other side of the well. But she wasn't there. She didn't notice that she had move. Looking around trying to find her where she went. She was right behind her.

"The first step is always a dozy."

Then Sakura push her into the well. Suniko scream as she was falling from the heaven.

"Oh! SHIT!"

The ground is coming too fast. Inu Yasha look up just in time to see something about to fall on top of him. But too late to do move.

PLOW


	5. Child that falls from the sky

Chapter 4

The Child that fall from the sky

The gang just finishes the battle at Naraku's castle. Inu Yasha succeeded cutting through Naraku's barrier with the red Tessaiga and almost finish Naraku once and for all. Since Naraku ran away. Now they walk the country side. Looking for any signs of Naraku where about. Demons keeps surface ever where they go.

Inu Yasha was walking one day thinking of the past, and thinking where Naraku could hide now. Then he heard a woman screamed

"Oh! SHIT!!"

He looked up to where the sound was coming from.

PLOW

As the dust clears you would find Inu Yasha face down on the ground and a Suniko on top of him.

"Ouch!" Both of them moan.

Suniko sat up still kneeling on the ground. _Now I'm really pissed off! What a shity day this has become._

"'Dozy' my ass!"

She stands up and looks up to the heavens where she has fallen with an angry look. Inu Yasha was still on the ground seeing stars.

"DOZY MY ASS!! THANKS FOR THE WARNING! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! AND WHAT ABOUT THE MY QUESTIONS! I STILL HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME TO ASK ONE QUESTION! I WOULD HAVE PICKED A DIFFERENT QUESTION! WHAT ABOUT SOME SURPLISES! LIKE SHAMPOO, SOAP, FOOD! MY FRINKING TOOTHBRUSH!!!!!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAKURA!!!! WHEN I GET BACK WE ARE GOING TO WORK ON YOUR PEOPLE SKILLS AND IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!! YOU BETTER BE LISENIONING TO ME!!! SAKURA! SAAKUURA!!!!!!!"

The group just stares at this strange girl yelling up the sky like she was talking to someone. But they couldn't see anyone.

Sango asked in a whisper, "Do you think she's mad person?"

Suniko dog ears she could hear her. She answers her question.

"Of course I'm mad! If you have a day like mine. You would be too."

Suniko realize the impression she was making on them. She calm down. Went over to Inu Yasha to help him up.

"D- I mean Inu Yasha, are you ok?"

"You know who I am?"

She replied, "Yes, I was sent here to help you defeat Naraku."

The group is leery. Miroku debates over if this is one of Naraku traps. Suniko could tell they don't believe her yet.

_I need to prove to them I'm telling the truth without telling too much about who I am. I need to choose my words wisely._

She looks around looking for a place to sit out of the hot sun. She is tired and hungry. Seeing upon some trees providing some shade just couple of feet away.

"Let's get out of the hot sun. I will answer what question you have that I could answer."

She started heading towards the trees and sat down at the base. The group follows still on their guard. They can tell she looks a lot like Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha notice this also. Suniko sit there with her eyes close. Try to look like she would not cause them any harm. Miroku was the first to spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"My birth name is Suniko. But as of today my name is Jubi. If you would like I will let only you guys to call me Suniko. But to anyone else and our enemy I'm Jubi."

Kagome asked the next question.

"Who were you yelling at?" she still in shock of her encounter.

"The Priestess of the Oracle."

Miroku have heard of them. "The maidens of wisdoms and knowledge. They serve the Great Oracle. No one has ever seen them. They say they are in a place where there is no time. The place was all power and life force comes from. They say they couldn't leave where the Great Oracle is. Out here in the world." Miroku thought out loud. "So you from there?"

"No. I'm from a different time. I've been there thro. I do work for the Oracle as of today as her 'airing boy'."

Miroku was confused for she looks like a demon.

"How could a demon be close to the Priestess of the Oracle?"

Inu Yasha spoke up since she has arrived. He can tell she looks like a demon but his noise says she's human.

"Are you demon or human? You look like one but smell like a human."

"That's because I am both."

"So are you half demon?" asked Inu Yasha.

"No. I'm quarter demon."

Sango asked in surprise, "Quarter? I never heard of a quarter demons before."

"Like I just said I'm from a different time." Suniko answered.

Kagome reach up to touch her ears. Suniko looked at her in shock. She pulls on them.

"OUCH! They've sanative."

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself. Are you from the future?"

Suniko was debating wither or not to tell them that just now. For it might lead to some question that she shouldn't answer.

"Yes."

"Why do you look so much like Inu Yasha?" Kagome ask.

"Because I am a relative of him."

All of them look at Inu Yasha then back at Suniko in shock.

Miroku asks, "Are you his daughter?"

Inu Yasha was shock. Him as a father?!

Suniko really doesn't like where this is going. _I don't know what part of the journey they are on yet. Have Inu Yasha and Kagome admitted their love for each other yet or not._ She knows she can't them the truth. She hates lying to her parents.

"Those typed of questions of the future I am not permitted to answer. As the Guarding of Time I have no family, no home. No past no future."

_I need to turn this conversation around. I think they are little more at ease around me now. It's time for me to ask the questions._

"Have far are you in the battling against Naraku?"

Inu Yasha and the others are confused with the questions.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you already meet Hakadoushi?"

"Who's Hakadoushi?"

_Ok not there yet._

"Have you been on Mount Hakurei?"

"Mount Hakurei?! Why would we be there?"

They said in confusion. _Ok. They're not that far._ Suniko thought. _Am I at the beginning?_

"Have you found Naraku's castle and broken through his barrier with the red Tessaiga technique?"

"Yes I have just learned Red Tessaiga. That baster ran away. We are looking for where he had fled to. But all of these demons keep popping up every were we go. " Said Inu Yasha.

"At least I'm not at the very beginning." Suniko thought out loud.

Just then her stomach growl loudly.

"Excurse me. I am very hungry. Kagome, my have some of chips that's in you bag?"

"Sure. How did you know I have chips?"

Suniko pointed to her noise. "I can smell them."

Kagome looked in her bag for the chips and handle it to her. Suniko took them and eat them like she haven't eaten in days.

As Suniko licking her fingers Miroku ask, "Do you know where he is?"

"If I got my timeline right. He fled to Mount Hakurei. All of these demons keeps popping up is because Naraku isn't around to absorb them. Naraku is counted on these. For he is attempting slowing ya'll down. So he would have more time to change his body."

"Change to what?" Shippo asked.

"Removing his one weakness. His heart."

"His heart?!" said Shippo.

"If what you are saying is true he would be more powerful than before." said Miroku.

"Yeap. Once his heart is out of that body. You can cut him, burn him, dices him, destroy that body. And Naraku would still live."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's hurry up and get to him before he finish!" said Inu Yasha as he stands up.

Suniko would rather sit for some more to rest up. But he is right. They need to hurry up for they are far from their destination.

The group agrees to let Suniko come along. They walk back on the dirt road heading towards Mount Hakurei.

Later that night the group made camp next to the river. Suniko went to the river to catch fish. Miroku and Sango went into the woods looking for some wood for the fire. Kagome and Shippo stay at the camp getting it ready for when her friends comes back. Inu Yasha stay close to Suniko. So he could keep his eyes on her. He haven't completely trust her yet.

Suniko was catching a lot of fish. Throwing it at Inu Yasha's feet.

"Is this enough fish? We have more than enough fish."

"Just two more I eat a lot. For I have a big appetite. If you're bored you could start cleaning them."

Inu Yasha growl then start cleaning them. Once the fish is caught and cleaned up they head back to camp. Miroku and Sango already came back with the wood and the fire is burning.

"WOW! That's a lot of fish!" said Shippo.

"Blame Suniko! She wanted a lot of fish that could feed a village seems like."

Once the group is satisfied with the meal and start settle down to fall asleep. Suniko was sitting next to a rock for support so she too could get some sleep. But her mind wouldn't let her rest just yet. She could feel her blood boiling. When she couldn't stop thinking what happened earlier that day. When Sursana-ho rapes her and stole her family souls.

At the same time Inu Yasha and Suniko smelt a demon close by. Standing up at the same time alerting others that's a demon is coming. Heading towards the scent.

When they have arrived they found a snake eater demon. He wasn't that big. Suniko sat down with her legs cross and rest her head on her hands.

"What the hell you think you're doing?!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"He's not that strong. You could handle him. Don't worry I stay with Kagome and Shippo. Making sure no harm comes to them."

"Oh great!! What great help you are coming out to be!"

The snake eater demon notice them started heading towards them. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango went off to fight the demon. Suniko just sit there watching them. Studying them. Seeing how far their fighting abilities have come. There still improvements needed. If they are hoping to defeat Naraku. She was kind of hoping she would fight. So she could test out her new sword.

Then she heard something coming behind them. Standing up. She turns to look what it is.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Snakes. Hundreds. No wait, thousands!"

"Snakes! I hate snakes!" said Shippo.

Suniko grab Shippo and Kagome then jump high in the air.

"Look at behind you!" yelled Suniko. Try to warn the others.

She lands on a tree branch. "

Why are there so many?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know yet. What I don't understand is why they are running towards the snake eater demon. Unless there's something they scare of more them him. That they are trying to run away from."

Sango and Miroku were on Kirara looking down at the poisons snakes. Inu Yasha was using his claws killing them.

Then the ground shook.

"It must be deep underground." Suniko said.

The snake eater demon ignored the team for he is more interested in the snakes it was like a buffed to him.

The trees that was couple yards away where the snakes was running away from was falling down one by one coming closer to the group. Over the trees tops you could see gray tentacles.

On the tree branch where Suniko, Kagome, and Shippo was on notice a poisons snake was about to bit Suniko leg. She jumps again high up in the air. This time she landed on the Snake eater's head.

"What the hell you doing, Jubi?!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Protecting Kagome, of course! We are safer here for at the moment." Suniko yelled back.

She then moves Shippo from her right hand to on top of her head.

"Shippo I would need this arm. Hold on to me."

"Ok" As Shippo holding on tight.

Suniko then grabs her sword getting ready to fight. The snake eater demon moves around trying to catch the snakes. Kagome and Shippo hold on tight to Suniko. As Suniko was trying to get her grip on the demons head so they won't fall.

Then the grey demon with hundreds tentacles. Each of the tentacles was coming after Inu Yasha and Sango and Miruko. They fought off the tentacles. Each one they cut off two grew back in its place.

The snake eater demon started to run away. Then Suniko had no chose to kill it. She swings her sword around with one hand. So the sword would be pointed downwards. She stabs though its head.

As the demon fell down. She jumps again landing on the ground in front of the snake eater demon. The snake eater demon is now dead. She let go of Kagome.

"Stay right behind me, Kagome." as she was cutting off the demon tentacles that was coming after them.

"Inu Yasha, use the Wind Scar! Aim it at the base of the demons stomach!"

Inu Yasha did as he told to do. It was a direct hit. The demon froze at first then the tentacles started to disappear. The rest of the demons body started to shrink leaving only small grey demon lying on the ground. Still moving, the demon tries to get back up to kill the group. Inu Yasha walked over to the little demon.

"That's the demon? This small thing?"

Then Inu Yasha cut the demon in half with ease.

The team regroups around the small dead demon.

"Suniko, how did you know to attack it there." asked Miroku.

"I can smell that's where the blood was coming from. Attacking at the base where any demons blood is pimping from is its weak point. Without blood there's no demon. Demons blood is the strengths in all demons. That's what makes them different from human's strengths. Humans use spiritually and emotions for their strengths."

"You should do know a lot about demons do you?" Sango asked for she didn't know that. And she is a demon slayer.

"I wouldn't be much of the Garden of Time if I didn't." Suniko answered.

"How come you know so much?" Kagome asked.

"Ever since I could walk I've been in training in all different subjects."

Inu Yasha just humph and started head back to camp. He notices she took care of the snake demon with ease. She made it look so easy. Her fight against the tentacles was more like a dance. Not breaking a sweat. He never has seen a person fight like that except Sesshomaru.

Heading back Inu Yasha walk next to Suniko.

"You look more like Sesshomaru when you fought. How come?"

Suniko was debate if it is ok to say who.

"Those types of questions I am not permitted to answer. But I guess I see no harm to let you know." She lowers her voice so the others couldn't hear her. "I guess the reason I fight like him because he train me."

Inu Yasha stop and look at her in stock. Sesshomaru trained her?! Sesshomaru? Why would he train someone like her?

"Don't think about it, Inu Yasha. For he is not my only teacher."


	6. New found power

Chapter 5

New Found Power

Suniko was running in the darkness. Try to find the light. Don't know where she is going. All she knows is that she needs to run. Three people were coming into view. When she approaches them it was her mother, father, and Kazuki. There were tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Then she heard an evil laugh. It sends chills down her spine.

"NO! Not him again!!!"

She looked to her left she saw her enemy Sursana-ho She could feel her blood was on fire. Fear was taking over her body. She started run away from him. Try to run fast as she could but it only seems like she is running slower. He was right behind her. He grabs her waist. Pull her closer to him.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Suniko scream as he pulls her into the darkness.

Suniko woke up cover in sweat. Breathe deeply. She looked around she was back in the past. She is still sitting by the rock where she lay down to get some sleep. She saw the others were still asleep. When she looked at Inu Yasha he was looking back at her. Hold his sword close to him. Prepare to attack her if she made a move to his friends. They stare each other eyes for a while. Inu Yasha see the purple scares across her cheek bone.

"You smell more like a demon now. Bad dream?" Inu Yasha break the salience.

Suniko looked away into the fire.

"Something likes that."

She got up start heading towards the river. She needs to jump into the cold river. Try to cool down her body. For she feel like she is on fire. She could smell the sun would start make an appearance soon.

She looked down the river seeing upon big rocks. That would provide some privates. She still in Inu Yasha rang of hearing. Once she has claim over the rocks she started taking her cloths off. She walks into the water. It was cold. Once the water was about waist length she dives in further into the river.

Surface to get some air. She could tell the current was trying to take her down the river. Decide to swim back to the rocks. There was a big rock under the water. She sat on it. The water came up to her chest. Leaning back to the other rock she looked up into the starry sky tears forming in her eyes. She pulls her knees up to her chest. She put her head down and cries softly. The water feels good to her hot body. She can tell her blood was cooling down.

It was almost an hour went by. She decided to get dress. As she was started headed back to camp the sky was getting lighter. The stars start disappearing.

She stood there. She could see Inu Yasha staring back at her. She didn't feel like be back with the group just yet. She turns around face the rising sun. Sit down in her mediation form. She decided to mediate instead.

As she was mediate she could feel her soul leaving her body. She felt like she was floating. Then she saw a man stands before her. This experience never has happen during her mediation before.

It was Ryu standing in front of her. He is a great Martial Artiest ever know the only one with the record master Ki in a combat form. He stood there in a stance. He's hands were in front of him. She could see Ki's coming to him floating around him like they are looking for a guide. Then he moves his arms in a circle motion. The Ki follows his hands. Once more Ki's came it formed a sold circle around him. Then he grabs the Ki in the palms of his hands. Now his stance changes into like a fighting mode.

Holding the ki in the palm of his hands hiding behind him but you could see the light behind him. But you still see his face. He was grinding his teeth. She could feel the power! It was huge!! Never felt something this powerful before.

Then Ryu start pushing the ki toward her. Saying, "HIDO KI" The blast was powerful! The Hido Ki went through her.

She came back sitting between the river and the group. The power was forming in the pits of her abdomen. It felt like it would explode if she didn't realest it somehow.

Standing up forming the stances that Ryu have shown her. She follows his example. She could feel the Ki from life around her coming to her. For in the past the only Ki she could call upon was within her.

Once she has grabbed the ki in the palm of her hands she pulls it behind her. She kept looking forward. She was seeing strange lights flashing different directions.

_What's this?_ She thought. _This power is too much to hold on much longer. I need to focus. If I drop it now it would be like a bomb. And the others that were behind me would get hurt_.

Staring at the flashing light trying to figure out what it was.

_Is this ki that is trying to guide me? Is it my attention? Why is it going in different directions?_

Then like the answer just hit her_. I need to focus on an enemy! To make the guiding light to go straight._

She forces on an enemy. She could see Sursana-ho image in front of her. Then the guiding light was straight. _This is it!_ She thought.

"HIDO KI!" she yelled as she pushes the ball of ki toward the image of Sursana-ho.

She successful realest it the ball of ki flew out of the atmosphere. She then fell to her knees feeling lightheaded.

"I did it! For the first time I use Ki in a combat! Now I know how to call upon it! I did it!"

Then the darkness calls her. She passes out from the experience.

Behind her was Miroku and Inu Yasha stood there in stock. For the powerful force woke him up. The others were still asleep.

"What was that?!" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't know! But it was power! I never felt anything like that before." Miroku answered.

They stood there for a moment. Unsure it is ok to move closer.

"She's stronger than I thought! Now I can see why the Great Oracle wants her." said Miroku.

"Is she dead?" Inu Yasha asked.

They move closer. Miroku knelt down to the girl. Picking her up so her head up so she would be facing him.

"No. She's not dead. Just unconscious."

Suniko woke up feeling soft fur under her. When she opens her eyes she could see the ground moving and flame from Kirara legs. Rubbing her head for she have a slit headache.

Inu Yasha notice she was waking up. They stop.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. As she handle her a bottle of water.

For they don't know what happen Miroku and Inu Yasha just said she pass out when she was mediate this morning. Setting up Suniko said she was fine.

Sango was also on Kirara with her. Inu Yasha and Kagome were to her right. Miroku was to her left. The sun was high now.

"How long was I out?"

"Four hours." Inu Yasha answered.

Claming off of Kirara she felt weak. Miroku come up next to her.

"I have some questions for you."

"If I could answer I would."

"What were you doing this morning with that ball of light?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes! What was that!" said Inu Yasha.

"Hido Ki."

"What's Hido Ki? I never heard of that before." said Miroku.

"Ki is life force that is in everything and everyone. It could be use in healing or in combat."

She felt like she was repeating herself when she told Kaede and Akihiro the day before.

"I'm still learning thro. That was the first time I call upon the ki around me. And use it in a combat form. Please don't say anything to anyone ever. If Naraku find out how strong I'm really am. Then my plan won't work. And please make sure when we are fighting don't call me Suniko."

The others could see the point she is trying to make. They agree to keep her secrets.

Forever.


	7. A New Love?

Chapter 6

A New Love?

Days have went by since the day that Suniko or should I say Jubi discover Hido Ki. Everyday since then she tries to control it more without passing out. Without any eyes upon her. Hers pass out time is getting less. But the exercise leaves her weak afterwards.

As they make their way to Mount Hakurei demons keeps popping up. Naraku plan slowing them down is working. Suniko stay back in side lines for majority of the fights. Making sure none of them get serous hurt.

Miroku still up to no good when come to a village when there is a young woman in 'danger'.

The group is warming up to Suniko. Even Inu Yasha started feel more comfortable around the girl. Every now and then they yell at each other. It really didn't bother her through. It just remained her of the days when she was with her family. She and Kagome are becoming good friends.

One day at the hot spring when the girls decided to go for a bath. She thought some things would never change yet they do. Before they have gone to the hot spring Suniko warn the boys if they come close she would hurt them badly. She would know if they are getting close for she can hear them and smell them.

Typically Miroku try to get close. Suniko heard him coming she picks up a small rock. She throws it at his head. Direct hit. He cries out.

"I warn you, Miroku! You have less than 2 seconds to turn around and run. Before I throw a bigger rock!"

Miroku realize he is fighting a losing battle. Kagome and Sango are grateful that she is there. Now they can bath without worrying any perverts like Miroku around.

One day when they were walking toward Mount Hakurei another demon pop up.

"Jubi, stay with-" said Inu Yasha.

plow

They stop and stock to see Suniko have the same beads that Inu Yasha has.

"I was really hoping you would never find that out." while her face was still in the ground.

"Stay?"

Plow

"Will you stop saying that?!" Suniko yelled at Inu Yasha.

"Ah! You have same beads of confinement as Inu Yasha." said Miroku.

"Stay." He said but it didn't work. Then Sango said stay. Still didn't work.

"Hey!!! Stop that! Are you forgetting about the demon? Like hello. Stop fooling around!" yelled Suniko.

Shippo also say stay. Still nothing.

"HEY! STOP!"

Then Kagome wonder if she could use the word.

"Stay."

Plow

"Hey I can say it also! Sorry about that Jubi." Suniko just growls.

Inu Yasha say the word again. For this is fun! He can finely make a person to face planted to the floor like him.

"Stay. Stay. Stay." said Inu Yasha.

Plow.Plow.Plow

"INU YASHA! I will get you back for this!" yelled Suniko.

"Stay. Stay. Stay. Stay."

Plow.Plow.Plow.Plow. deeper into the ground she goes.

"This IS fun!" said Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, Inu Yasha is being mean to me."

Suniko whine to Kagome just like when she was a kid when he was abusing the word.

"Inu Yasha, SIT BOY!"

PLOW

"I told you so.", Suniko smirk.

Inu Yasha defeated the demon with no problems. Soon enough they were back on the road. Inu Yasha try's to "accidentally" say 'stay'. Every time he said it. Kagome said 'sit.'

Suniko stop suddenly.

"There's a Shikon jewel shard coming fast."

"She's right." said Kagome.

"You can sense the Shikon jewel shard also?" asked Sango.

"Yes there are two."

"It's Kouga." said Kagome.

"Oh, great him!" Inu Yasha growl.

"Who's Kouga?" asked Suniko.

You can see the dust cloud coming fast. Then Kouga stop holding Kagome's hands. The others cough as the dust clears.

Suniko look up to see Kouga. He was hansom! His hair was black pull back into a ponytail. His skin was well tone and tan. You could see the muscles that are not cover by his armor. He's eyes! Like wow! It's pretty blue eyes. She could feel blood coming to her face. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. For she never meet a hansom wolf demon before. It was like she was seeing stars.

Inu Yasha and Kouga were going at it again fighting over Kagome. And Kagome try's to stay out of if.

Then reality hit her. She realizes that they are fighting over Kagome. _Why are they fighting over her? She's post to be Inu Yasha's woman. Not Kouga's!_

I guess you can say she feels little jealous decided to join in the argument.

"You can't have her." saying calmly.

"Oh great, another mutt."

_A mutt! Did he just call me a mutt! Oh, no he didn't!_

"WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A MUTT?!" yelling at the wolf demon prince.

Kouga for the first time he looked at her. He notices her beauty. But his interest is in Kagome.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who is going to kick your ass for calling me a mutt! That's who!"

"Hum, Kouga, this is Jubi. Jubi, this is Kouga." said Kagome trying to stop this fight before it gets too out of hand.

"Is Jubi post to be a boy's name?"

_What a foul tongue this wolf demon has!_ Suniko was about to respond that remark. But Kouga intercepted her.

Hump, "If you meet one mutt is no difference meeting another mutt. You all are dirty mutts!" said Kouga.

Now Inu Yasha and Suniko were in his face for calling them a mutt. Kouga figure now is the time to leave. He wishes for Kagome to stay safe and wait for him and says he loves her. And just like that he left.

Suniko and Inu Yasha were still yelling at him as he runs away.

"WHAT A JERK!" Suniko yelled.

"Got that right." said Inu Yasha as he agreeing with her.

"Here I thought he was cute!"

"CUTE?! He's not cute!"

"Yes, he is! But his personality isn't!"

"He's not cute in any way!!"

Just like that. Inu Yasha and Suniko were fighting on the same side just turn.

"STAY!!"

PLOW

"Hey! That's not far! I am initialed to my appending!"

"Take that back! HE IS NOT CUTE!"

"NO!"

"HIS NOT! STAY! STAY!"

PLOWPLOW

"Kagome! Inu Yasha is doing it again!"

"Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha froze with a scare look as he is looking at Kagome.

"Sit Boy!"

Plow

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo know better not to get involved. They just stood there with sweat drops.


	8. Pains of the Past

Chapter 7

Pains of the Past

The following next night. The group is settling down for rest. Suniko was sitting just down the hill not that far away from the camp. Inu Yasha came up and sit down. Suniko still look up the night sky with a worry look. Inu Yasha notice she was itchy all day.

"What's wrong, Suniko?"

"Tomorrow night is a new moon."

"You change into a human also?"

"No. I change into a full demon."

Inu Yasha looked at her with a surprise.

"A full demon?! Are you going to cause problems to the others?"

Worrying for he would not have the power to save his Kagome and the others.

"These beads on my hands help me not harm any humans. But if a powerful demon comes too close I would thrust for its blood. I'm more danger to demons than humans. For I crave for demons blood. But if a human try's to get in my way I could hurt them. Don't worry. For years I've been working on it. Try to have more control over my demon blood and keep my conscience mind when I transform. It's one of the lessons that Un- I mean Sesshomaru teaching me. They should be fine as long they stay away from me. So tomorrow night don't let them come after me. Ok Inu Yasha?"

"I understand. But if you try to harm Kagome or the others I won't hesitated to kill you! Got that!"

"Got it. Thanks Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha think over what she has said. 'Controlling the blood.' How could you do that? He wonders if Suniko would teach him.

"Suniko, may I ask you something?"

"If I could answer I would."

"How do you control the blood?"

"Well, you are half demon. You should try to listen to your human side more."

_Here's my change to poke at Inu Yasha to get him admitting his love for Kagome. Soon they need to fall deeply in love. For her brother Kazuki should be conceded soon_. Suniko thought to herself.

"Well, first of all, control your emotion. Yet, let you emotion control you."

"What does that mean?"

"Not all emotion is bad. In fact there's no such thing as a 'bad emotion' it's what you do with that emotion. Use the emotion you feel. Don't loss control over yourself."

"How you do that?"

"Have you notice when you are in a big battle that looks like you are going to lose. What happen to turn it around?"

Inu Yasha stop and think about it.

"I was mad or scared Kagome would be killed."

"Exactly! You were using your emotions. Remember the other day I was explaining about the strengths between demons and humans?"

"Yeah."

"We have both bloods. We are demons. We are humans. We have the power of both races."

"I see. But humans are weak!"

"They are you say. Well …"

Suniko turn around to look back at the camp she could see Kagome standing close to them watching them and listening to them. Inu Yasha turn to see what she was looking at. He saw her. She looks pretty. The wind is blowing softly. He feels at peace and happy when she is close. Suniko knows he is memorizing her. Then she finishes her sentence.

"Well, do you think she is weak?"

"Yes. Well, no. I don't know. No she isn't."

"But, Inu Yasha, she's human. So you saying humans are weak but not this young, beautiful, strong well girl that is standing there?"

Inu Yasha look back at Suniko. He doesn't feel comfortable where this conversation is going. He loves Kikyou. He loves Kagome. He wishes he could have them both.

"Inu Yasha, do you know what emotion is the most powerful? So powerful it could bring down the most powerful demon that ever walks this earth. So powerful you can over come anything?"

"No. I don't know."

Then Suniko stands up. Get ready to head back to camp. She stops and looked back at Inu Yasha.

"Love. Love, Inu Yasha."

She left him to think over her words. As she came up to Kagome she places her hand on Kagome's shoulder. She knows Kagome could hear some that they were talking about. For when she spoke loader when she could smell Kagome close by. Hear that they were talking about her. Kagome looked at Suniko. Suniko smiles at her.

"Love. Is the most powerful force in the world."

Then she left them to be alone. Kagome went down to Inu Yasha. They sat there for a long time. Not saying anything at first. Then he puts his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulders. Then he rests his head on top of hers. And they sat like for a long time.

Suniko reaches to the camp site. She sat down and grabs some fish from the fire. As she bent over so she could be able to reach the fish. Miroku was sitting by her. He reaches up and rubs her butt for the first time.

It's not like he haven't try before. But she keeps catching him before he was able to touch her.

At that moment Suniko had a flashback to when Sursana-ho raps her. It was like it was happening all over again. Blind by rage she turns around and hit him in the face hard as she could. Miroku flew back and landed couple of feet away. Suniko jump high in the air. Tears were in her eyes. All she could see was Sursana-ho but in fact it was Miroku. She lands on top of him. Grabbing fist full of his cloths by his neck and get ready to pound his face in with the other hand.

"Never again, Sursana-ho!!! Never again!"

Then hers eyes uncover the truth. It wasn't Sursana-ho it was Miroku. She froze with stock. Realize the true reality. She stood up try to hold back the tears that wants to come pouring out. She turns around to go back to the camp to sit down. Try to calm down. Try not to lose control of hers emotion.

As she walk back, "Miroku, never touch me without my permission. And I would never get you that permission. Don't try ever again!"

She sits down letting her bangs cover her eyes. Try to look like nothing happen. Sango and Shippo was stock to see her reaction. But have no pity for Miroku. When Miroku sat back down still rubbing his face where she has hit him.

Seeing her reaction he figures something bad has happen to her. He could tell for a moment she saw him as someone else. Why did she call him Sursana-ho?

"Who's Sursana-ho, Jubi?" Miroku ask.

Suniko tense up. Try so hard not to explode. She wants someone to talk to. Cry on somebody's shoulders for a long time. But she is in the past. And she doesn't want anyone knows of her valuation of her body. That part of the future.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could see her tormented soul. Try to hold it in. Miroku started to think that this Sursana-ho must have rapped her.

"Did he rap you?" saying it softly with care in his voice.

She can't take anymore. The tears finely won. She looked up then back at the direction where Inu Yasha and Kagome are. They are lost in their own world at the moment. Didn't notice anything was going on at camp.

"Don't tell them anything! This has never happen. Not a word! Promise me."

They agree to her promise. But they want to know what happened through. Sango could tell she does want to talk and cry about it.

Suniko stood up and started heads to the woods. Sango got up and went after her Kirara also follow. She was able to reach to her when she fell on her knees far away from the camp site. Sango kneel down next to her putting her arms around her. Like a mother would do for a child. Suniko hold on her Sango. Cry her poor heart out. Sango rub her hair

"Cry it out, Suniko. Cry it out to me. I'm here for you."

Suniko did as she was told. As the tears was coming less.

Sango asked, "Why you don't want Inu Yasha and Kagome to know?"

Suniko tighten her grip on Sango.

"He made them watch." saying it barely a whisper.

Sango could almost hear her words. Kirara lick Suniko. Letting her know that she too was there for her and feel sorry for her. Sango felt sorry for Suniko. What an awful way to lose girl virginities.

They hold on to each other. Suniko cry until she fell asleep in her arms. Kirara transform into her bigger form. So she could carry Suniko on her back while she's still asleep. They head back to camp. Put Suniko on the bed that was made for her.

Miroku ask what happen. Sango told him she can't tell and do what she has asked early not to speak of it again. Miroku got the point. Shippo still wasn't sure what is going on. They told him to forget about it for he is very young.


	9. New Moon

Chapter 8

The New Moon

The following day Suniko feels better. Like a weight just lift off her shoulders. She thanks Sango in the morning. Sango understands her thanks.

It was getting late afternoon. Suniko could feel her blood was started to take control. She decided now is the time to part ways and go look for a place for the night away from the group. Inu Yasha understand and agree with her.

As she was walking in the forest she found a small hided cave. She didn't smell anyone been in it for years. This was a good place to hide for tonight. She sits down in her mediation form and consecrate keep her conscience mind while she goes into the transformation.

As the sun set her hair change to black her eyes was blood red. The purple scars appear on her cheeks. Her nails and fangs grew. Her hands feel heavy due to the beads she let her hands rest on the cold cave floor. She sits there battling against her human side and her demon side.

Back with the team they made camp. Inu Yasha was human. They eat, talk, and relax. It was getting late in the night. The wind was blowing strongly.

Then a big troll like demon appears from the woods. As Inu Yasha in his human form he couldn't fight the demon as he like to. So Sango and Miroku and Kagome fight instead.

As Miroku was about to use the wind tunnel the demon hit him with his club it knock him out cold.

Inu Yasha was trying to protect Kagome from the troll he was stab in the process. They were wishing that Suniko was there to help them. They could use her help right about now.

As the wind was blowing it carry the sent of demon and blood in the air. The wind carries it to the cave where Suniko was. She smells the air. She could tell it was a demon. Her demon part of her wants to feed on its blood. Then she smelt Inu Yasha blood. Her human side realizes that they are in trouble. They talk to each other making a deal.

"I want that demons blood please release me so I could feed. I'm so hungry!"

"I will only let you if you promise me not to harm any of my friends."

"Yes, yes what ever you say."

"PROMISE ME!"

"Alright! I promise."

"Once we kill the demon we come straight back here. Ok?"

"Ok. Ok. Can we go now?"

Suniko calls upon her strengths to break the beads spell for the moment. She fights to stands up. Her hands still feels heavy but she could move. She ran at a lighting speed to where the scent was coming from.

Inu Yasha took another painful hit. He fell to the ground Kagome ran to his side yelling his name. She doesn't want to lose him and hate seeing him in so much pain. Sango throw her boomerang at the demon but it just bounce off having no effect. The demon started to run towards Kagome and Inu Yasha.

"Run, Kagome!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She holds on to Inu Yasha. Try to lift him up. Since he is badly injure.

Suniko jump high in the air landed on the demon backside. She bit down on the demons neck.

"JUBI?!" Kagome yelled.

The skin was too thick. So she digs hers craws into the demons neck. Rip away a chunk of its skin. The demon yelled in pain. Then try to swinging its arm around try to get her off of him.

He grabs her with its huge hands throws her at a tree. But she landed on her feet at the tree bark. She jumps off and landed again on the demon. Bit down hard on the open flesh.

The demon wraps its arms around her giving her a bear hug. She yells out. Spreading her arm length way then hit his head at his ears. The hit made the demon off balance when he releases her. She grabs its head with both hands downward to her knee his face in. The demon face was push in its skull. He fell over.

She jumps on top of him again. Start drinking its blood from the open flesh at its neck. The demon tries to move but was too weak. She keeps drinking its blood until he lay there dead.

She then claims off the dead demon. Kneel down licking her hands like a cat clean its paws. She is cover in blood. The demons part of her want every drop of demon blood that she could get.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inu Yasha stood there in stock at the horrific scene.

Miroku step forward, "Jubi? Is that really you?"

Suniko turn her head just enough to see them with one blood red eye. Keep licking her hands.

"Don't get close to her, Miroku. She's full demon now." said Inu Yasha.

Suniko stood up the demon part of her keep its promise. Satisfied she leaves to go back to the cave. And wait there until sunrise.

Imagination


	10. Sesshomaru Message

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru Message

At sunrise both Inu Yasha and Suniko was back to their normal form. Before go and find her friends she decided to bath to wash the blood off of her first. As the baths she was please that she controls her demon part of her in check last night. When she was cleaned up she heads to where her friends are.

But along the way a scent caught her attention. She reorganizes the scent it's Uncle Sesshomaru. Follow his scent she found him not too far from the cave. Sesshomaru also caught hers scent. She caught up with him.

They stood there stare at each other. Jaken and Rin were with him.

"Inu Yasha, is that you? You change!" said Jaken.

"That's not Inu Yasha, Jaken." said Sesshomaru.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaken asked.

"My name is Jubi. Lord Sesshomaru, may we talk in private for I have a message for you that you need to hear."

"Master Sesshomaru is busy go away!" said Jaken.

"Jaken, stay with Rin."

He follows this strange girl deeper into the forest away from Jaken and Rin.

"This better be important or I have to kill you."

"My real name is Suniko. I am your niece from the future, Master Sesshomaru."

"Future you say? That's impossible."

Suniko then pulls out the royal family crest medial necklace from around her neck to show it to him for only he has the necklace and he keeps it with him all times. He looked at it with a surprise but not showing it on his face.

"How did you get that? You smell like a human cover in demon blood that you have killed. Why half breeds have that?"

"First of all, I'm not half breed. I'm quarter. You gave it to me to prove to you that I'm telling the truth. You told me to tell you when I turn 13 in 20 years from now. When I have finish school and surpass my father Inu Yasha. You came and take me in for your training. Teach me to control my demon blood that is within me. I bet you smelt me last night as a full demon. Did you?"

He did not respond to that question.

"Why would I train someone like you?"

"Because of my destiny and I'm very strong. I am the Guarding of Time. I work for the Great Oracle. You train me to be powerful and how to control that power."

Sesshomaru don't believe this story from this girl.

"What an interesting story you have there. Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to help all of you to defeat Naraku."

"I don't need any help from you defeating Naraku." He turns around and starts walking away.

"I know his one weakness."

Sesshomaru stop. And wait for her tell him. But she didn't say a word.

"What is it?"

"Right now as we speak he is at Mount Hakurei for he is changing his body so he would be more power and unbeatable. He is removing his heart from that body of his into a baby form of him. Granted you could dice him and destroy that body of his once he has removed his heart from. But Naraku would still live. For his heart is his only weakness Both Naraku's and Oragoma's heart."

"Is that all?"

"For now, Uncle Sesshomaru, we would meet again before I leave this time. I'm sure one day you want to test my strengths and ability. I see you at Mount Hakurei."

She then left him just as her Uncle has told her to do in the future. When he has told her of the message she was confused. But as her mother, father, and Uncle Sesshomaru keep telling her. "When the 'time' is right. You will understand."

It does make since now.

"Where is she? She needs to hurry up we need to go." Inu Yasha said it impatience.

"Do you think she is ok?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kagome. I feel sorrier for the demon that crosses her path. By her preferment's last night." said Miroku.

"That's the truth." said Shippo.

"Do you think that she is still full demon right now?" Sango asked.

"I doubt it. I believe she change back to her normal form at sunrise. Just like me." said Inu Yasha.

"Waiting for me? How cute I feel so special." Suniko said as she walks out of the forest.

"What took you so long?!" Inu Yasha yelled at her.

"I was cover in blood. I have to wash it off. How you feeling, Inu Yasha? You took a bad hit last night."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They start their way to Mount Hakurei for it is close now.

"Inu Yasha, I can still smell that your wound hasn't healed yet."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"I am getting better with my Ki. I can heal my own body. Do you want me try to heal yours? I haven't really tried to heal other people's wounds yet. There's a change it won't heal. But in the other hand it could. We are getting close to Mount Hakurei. So that means we will meet the Band of Seven soon."

"The Band of Seven who are they?" Sango asked.

"Naraku bring them back from the land of dead. They are quite strong especially with the Shikon jewel shards that Naraku gave to them so they would be alive again. Since they are human they could walk on Mount Hakurei. We should meet them soon. That's why I'm worry about Inu Yasha's wounds. Please let my try. It won't take long if it works."

"Let her try, Inu Yasha." Kagome plead to him.

"Alright fine if it shut you up about it."

They stop and Inu Yasha sit down Suniko sit down in front of him. She told Inu Yasha to take his shirt off. He did as he told. Kagome try not to admire his body. But she couldn't help the blood that was coming to her face.

Suniko mediate on the Ki within her and the life around her. She calls them out to come to her. She could feel the Ki around her body. She grabs them with her hands. She then places her hands on Inu Yasha wounds. Inu Yasha feel warm within him. Then his wounds close up. Before you know it; it was heal without any scarring. When it was over he feel more alive full of energy.

Suniko on the other hand feels tried. She asks Kagome for some water.

"That was impressive, Suniko." said Miroku.

"I finely did it. Now I know I could heal others now. But it still takes a lot from me. I feel tried now."

"Are you going to be ok, Suniko?" Kagome asked in casern.

Suniko look up to Kagome with a smile "Yeah, I've be just fine. Thanks for your casern. Don't worry about me, Kagome."


	11. Band of Seven Oh My!

Chapter 10

Band of Seven Oh My!

It was later that day after Suniko healed Inu Yasha wounds. She still feels little tired. She tries to figure out why every time she calls upon Ki it takes a lot from her. Is she doing something wrong? She wishes there is someone could teach her or give her an advice on it.

They were walking along on a path that has a wall of rocks on both sides of them. All of them know they are voluble on this path. But there's no other way to go around it.

Inu Yasha and Suniko smelt blood and graveyard soil in the air. The scent wasn't far from where they are. After they let others know about the blood they smell they prepare them selves for a surprise attach.

"You must be Inu Yasha. Wow! You're cuter than I thought you would be." said from a man that's looks like a woman. (Ok I have to know is Jakotsu a man or woman? I always wonder about that when I watch the TV show.)

Suniko knows enmity that this one is one of the Band of Seven.

"Who's wants to know?" said Inu Yasha.

"I'm Jakotsu the master of the bending sword and one of the Band of Seven. I've been looking for you, Inu Yasha."

Jakotsu looked at another person that was in their group that looks a lot like Inu Yasha. For a moment he thought he was seeing double.

"Are there two Inu Yasha's?! I was never told of that! Both of you have the same cute ears! Awww." as he admires them.

"I'm not Inu Yasha." said Suniko

"I guess you're right. You like a female version of him aren't you. Humm… which one to choose? I was never told there are two of Inu Yasha's. Who are you?"

"I'm nobody to you." said Suniko as she shows no emotions on her face.

"Humm… I guess I stay with my first chose then." said Jakotsu as he grabs his sword that was in the sleeve on his back.

"WATCH OUT, INU YASHA!" Suniko yelled at him trying to warn him of the danger what was about to happen.

Inu Yasha barely move just in time before the bending sword came at him like a whip. He receives a cut on his arm as he tries to dodge the attack. Soon as he move out of the sword path. The sword whips around and chasing him as he jump from one spot to another. Before he knew it the sword wrap around him like a snake.

He couldn't move. If he tries the sword would tighten up and he would receive more serious injury. Suniko watch Jakotsu how he handles the sword to make it do his beading. She sees a spot that she could hit to make the sword to lose its deadly grip on Inu Yasha.

She ran around Inu Yasha as she pulls her sword from its sleeve. When she made to her designation which it was between Inu Yasha and Jakotsu she hit the sword to break its grip on Inu Yasha.

Jakotsu looked at her with shock and angry; that this female version of Inu Yasha is preventing him to have fun with Inu Yasha.

"How you…? ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY PRECIOUS SWORD?" Jakotsu yelled at this girl that stands in his way from Inu Yasha.

Suniko just stands there staring at him waiting for him to make the first move. Then she saw Naraku bees over his right shoulder.

Jakotsu notice that Suniko was looking at something over his shoulder. He turns his head and saw the bee that Suniko was looking at. The bee told him to back off and regroup. Jakotsu breath out loudly knowing that this fight have to postpone for now.

"I have to go. I will see you later and finish this fight. Don't get yourself killed just yet, Inu Yasha. I want to have that pleasure to myself!" as he turns then ran away.

Kagome ran to Inu Yasha side to make sure how serious his wounds are. She grabs some creams from her bag to rub it on his wounds so they won't become infected.

Suniko still stood her ground she could smell there's another one watching them. Before she could pinpoint of his ware a bout it was gone.

She turns around to look at Inu Yasha she knows she can't use Ki to heal them; because just in case one of Naraku's bees could still be around spying on them or Kanna watching them in her mirror.

So this means from now on until Naraku come out of his hiding she can't practice her Ki and use her skills. She doesn't want to take any changes of exposing herself. She needs to be mysteries to him. Being the trump card for the side of good so it will be hard for him to predict what she would do next and how strong she really is.

She figures that she will act like a really weak member to this team. He has never meet or heard of her yet. She needs to keep it that way for long as she could.

"I'll be fine, Kagome. Stop worrying about me!" Inu Yasha bickering to Kagome.

"I don't want to take a change of it to become infected! Hold still!" Kagome's temper rising.

"If it's gets too bad Suniko can heal them." said Shippo.

"HUSH! I can't. Now on I have to be careful. So he couldn't get any information who or what I am. He haves spies everywhere around here. Inu Yasha, you need to stay close to Kagome. They are going to place traps to trick you. We need to be careful and stay on guard. Understand?" said Suniko trying to make her point clear enough for them but not giving too much info just in case they are been watch as they speak.

Miroku think over what she is telling them. He can see where she is coming from and it does sounds like a good plan to keep her as a secret. She likes the only person that Naraku haven't fucked with.

They finely came out of the rocky terrain into a forest. They had to stop for a moment to get their baring. To make sure they were going to right direction.

But Inu Yasha caught the scent of Jakotsu was close by.

"Jakotsu is close by! You all stay plow with Kagome. I'll get him!" said Inu Yasha as he was about to run off.

"NO! Inu Yasha stay! Didn't you hear me earlier?! It's a trap! You need to stay close to Kagome! DON'T GO IT'S A TRAP!" Suniko yelling at him as she was trying to get back up from the ground. "Get back here now!!!"

But he wouldn't listen to her. Now he's long gone. Suniko let out some fustigation and bitch that he is being a dumb ass.

"We have to go now! We are not safe. Does anyone know where there is a shelter around here?" Suniko asked.

"I think there's a village up a little farther." replied Sango.

"Jubi, what is it that you are afraid of?" Miroku asked her.

"I wont be able to protect ya'll from an Band of Seven that's attacks with poison."

"What?! Poisons? Oh… I don't like the sound of that one!" said Kagome.

"Yeah! Me either." Suniko replied.

They were just about to reach the village when Suniko could smell blood and dead bodies in the air. The smell was over powering any other smells that could be around the area. She stops and get ready to pull her sword out if she's needs to.

"They were already here. All I can smell is blood and dead bodies all over." Suniko warn them.

"What do we do now?!" Shippo whine.

Before they could think what to do next the air was cover with green smoke. They started to cough expects for Shippo and Kirara. It seems to only effects humans. Sango and Miroku put on their masks.

"Jubi, get Kagome out of here. Shippo stay with them." Sango yelled at Suniko to go and hide Kagome.

Suniko grabs Kagome's hands and they ran until the air was clear again. Kagome beg Suniko to stop so she could catch her breath. Suniko bent down so Kagome could get on her back when another cloud of smoke engulfs them.

But this cloud of smoke was different from the one they just ran away from. This one was purple and it seems to have an effect on their movements.

Suniko recognizes this feeling. The feeling of being paralyzes. She hates this feeling! She would rather feel pain then unable to move. Shippo was the only one that wasn't affected with this poison. He ran and hides in the tall grass.

A short man walk up to the girls his face was cover with a white piece of cloth. He is please to see that the poison did its job.

"Gotcha! Kagome you will come with me." said Mukotsu as he bent down to pick up Kagome in his arms. Then walk away.

Suniko tries to move her muscles but she was only able to twitch. This time being paralyzes was different than the one that Sursana-ho used. It wasn't as strong as his.

Shippo ran up to her yelling her name unsure what to do now.

"Ship…po," she started to say.

"What should I do?!" Shippo asked.

"Get…them. Sango and Mir…oku. Then…find…Inu…Yasha." Suniko tries to talk to him. Try to tell him what to do that could save Kagome.

"What about you?"

As Suniko was trying to gain the strength to talk again but at the same time try to figure what she can do to get this poison out of her body. So she could move again.

"Go…now!"

Shippo did as he was told. He ran fast as he could to where Sango and Miroku were.

Suniko knows there's no time to waste. Kagome is in danger now. And stupid Inu Yasha didn't listen to her and ran right into the trap that was set for him and for us once he is gone. She thinks how she was able to talk and barely move some of her hand and feet.

_Maybe it only affects humans. Kagome is complete paralyzes. I'm only parcel. My demon blood should break this then. I guess I have no choice but to call upon my demon blood then._

Suniko close her eyes to consecrate try to get angry enough to get her demon blood pumping. She can feel it when she start thinking about Sursana-ho. Her blood is burning in her veins.

Before she knew it she was standing and starts to crave for others demons bloods. She can smell Kagome far off but not too far for this quarter demon to detect. She ran fast as she could toward Kagome's scent.


	12. It's all about the Blood

Chapter 11

It's all about the blood

Mukotsu is very please that he finely has Kagome in his arms. He took her into a small house then set her down on the floor. Kagome tries to move but she couldn't even scream for help. She is afraid what he would do to her.

"My dear, Kagome, today is your wedding day. We will be marrying very soon." said Mukotsu.

_Marry?! He can't be serious! Inu Yasha where are you? HELP!! I need you!_ Kagome said in her mind.

Mukotsu place wedding veal on her head once he gotten the fire going and boil some water for the tea. He grabs her arms moving her like a puppet that's on strings.

"You're a beautiful bride. All women scream when they look at my scar face."

Then he removes the white cloth that was covering his face. It reveals badly scars and toad like face. He was about to say something but he was interrupted when one of his wall's of his house came crashing down.

When the debris settle down he looked at the intruder. Suniko's hair has more brownish-black strips the purple demon scares across her cheek only her iris was red.

"How are you able to move so soon?!"

"Release her NOW!" said Suniko as she growls at him.

"One more move I will not only kill you it will most defiantly kill Kagome." as he pull out anther canister which held more deadly poison.

"Release her now I will give you quick death. Or do you rather have slow and painful death. Either way doesn't matter to me." said Suniko as she is trying to make some deal so Kagome wont be killed with the poison that he is holding.

Sango and Miroku arrived find Suniko look more like a demon and Kagome paralyze setting right in front of Mukotsu. She was on her knees facing him as he was using her as a shield. As Mukotsu was distracted with more enforcement came to save Kagome.

Suniko took this time to make her move. She ran at him once she was close enough she use her claws. He bleeds out as he was falling down to the ground he opens the canister and relishes the poison. The gases fill the room.

Everyone coughs from the poison's gases fills the room. Suniko pick up Kagome and yelled at Miroku and Sango to leave the room. Suniko was the first to be out of the house. She lay down Kagome on the grass. Miroku was helping Sango to get out of the house but they claps just within the doorway.

Suniko could feel the effects of the poison but not as strong as the others was effect by it. Suniko ran back in to get Miroku and Sango. She carries them to where Kagome was.

"You're strong I give you that much. Who are you?" said Mukotsu.

"I'm the wrong person to fuck with. That's who." as Suniko walking away from her friends so if he uses more poison them won't be effected by it.

He follows her till they were on the other side of the house. She took her stance to prepare to doge his poison so she won't get anymore in her systems.

"I guess my regular poison wont work on you. You must be special so I must use my specialty poisons." said Mukotsu.

He releases some gas toward her direction. She jumps up before it hit her. He was hoping that she would jump from the fake poison that he just release. While she was in the air he opens the real poison. It hit her full blast.

She fell down to the ground. She can feel the poison burning her insides. It felt like the blood was stabbing her veins. She looks just in time when Mukotsu release more poisons. She tried to move but it was too late. Her vision was double. She could feel the darkness closing around her.

_This is bad! I need to get up. I can't let him survive after what he did to Kagome. I must stay awake! My whole body hurts! I better not get anymore poison in my system or I'm a goner. _Suniko think to herself.

She used all of her strengths to stand up. Even though she was wobbly she stood in front of him pulling her sword in an upright position. She moves towards to him trying to stab him. But her movements were too slow but she was able to cut off one of his arms.

"I can't believe it! No demons or humans could even still be alive after all of that poison's!"

Sesshomaru was watching behind a tree of the scene. He will give her credit for determination. He can tell she won't survive if she gets another hit of gases. He jumps out from his spot and stood between her and Mukotsu.

"You must be the great Lord Sesshomaru that I have heard about." said Mukotsu.

He grabs a special canister that he had made just for him. He opens it. Sesshomaru didn't move. Before the gas cleared up Mukotsu laugh when he thought he killed the great Sesshomaru.

The gases cleared up and Sesshomaru still stood his ground. Mukotsu stop laughing when he saw him.

"WHAT! It didn't work?!" he back away for he knows he's in big trouble. "Please have mercy!"

Sesshomaru pulls his sword out from its sleeve and start charge at him. Mukotsu turn around and grab the biggest canister from its hiding place from the bush. The strongest gas that he ever made and it still have no effect on the great Lord. Before Mukotsu could make a single step Sesshomaru beheaded him. As the Shikon Jewel shard flew at out of the wound one of Naraku bee's caught it and flew away.

Suniko was kneeling on one knee and holding her sword in front of her while the tip is in the ground. She could barely see the scene in front of her. She could feel life leaving her. If Mukotsu haven't said the name of Sesshomaru she would have no idea who the person was. Her vision was so bad. The poison was deep in her blood. She needs to get this poison out of her body fast.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her he could tell that she is trying to fight to stay awake and alive. He watches her as she pulls one of her arms across the blades of her sword and slices her wrist then she did the same to the other wrist.

"Killing your self already? I gave you credit too early. How disgraceful." said Sesshomaru.

"Who's saying I'm killing myself. The poison is in the blood… I will die soon if I don't find a way to get it out fast. Got any other ideas to get the poison out of my blood? Would you… stay until Inu Yasha gets here? Please don't let anything happen to the others." said Suniko.

"I see. That does make since."

"I would need fresh blood afterwards. I might turn… into a full demon I…" said Suniko as she past out.

Sesshomaru stood there watch Suniko fell to the ground with her eyes close and blood comes forth from her wrist. He picks her up and carries her to where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were. She gently lay her down next to them.

"Stupid Inu Yasha leaving his pack like this." said Sesshomaru.

He shook Suniko trying to wake her up. She now lost a lot of blood. She would bleed to death soon. He smells her blood. She was right the poison is coming out of her body through her blood.

Once her wounds stop bleeding from the lack of blood Sesshomaru bit his wrist then place it over her mouth letting his blood flow into it. Suniko demon pulse out loud. Sesshomaru sees the purple scares forming on her cheeks her hair starts to change color. But she didn't turn into her full demon form.

She slowly opens her eyes. It took a while for them to focus on Sesshomaru. He pulls his arm away from her mouth. She licks her lips tasting the blood. Her body still needs more blood to regain her strength. At lest Sesshomaru's blood was just enough to bring her back from the near death and barely is conscience.

She blinks her eyes couple of times to keep her eyes focus on her savior. She needs more blood. She doesn't care if its demon or human or an animal. She's no use to anyone at this state. Then she remembers why Inu Yasha isn't there.

"Damn…you…Inu Yasha!" was all she was able to say.

Sesshomaru chuckle for the first time in his life that someone makes him laughed like that.

_I think I like this niece from the future. _Sesshomaru think to himself.

Sesshomaru could smell him coming. _He took he's sweet time getting here didn't he?_ He is annoyed that he had to step in ended up saving his dumb brother's pack. It was really irrespirable of him as a leader of this pack of his.

Inu Yasha was the first to arrive then Kirara and Shippo right behind him. He stops and looks in stock at Sesshomaru. Then he saw Kagome on the ground. He ran to her side and holds her in his arms.

"What happen?" Inu Yasha asked Sesshomaru.

"You're irrespirable leaving you pack. Now they are going to die from the poison. I already killed Mukostu." Then he got up from Suniko side and disappears into the forest.

"Kagome wake up! Is she dead?" Shippo cried as he ran to her.

"No they are still breathing. Kagome, open you're eyes to me. Please…" Inu Yasha disparate calling to her. _I can't lose her! She's all I have. Forgive me, Kagome. I should have been there and save you._ As he cradles her in his arms.

"What do we do, Inu Yasha?" said Shippo.

"We need to find a safe spot so they can recover and find some medicine." said Inu Yasha as he gently lay her down so he could pick others up and place them on Kirara back.

As he was trying to get Suniko on Kirara back but Suniko's demon pulse out loud again. She slowly opens her eyes and looked at Inu Yasha.

"Blood." was all Suniko was able to say before passing out again.

"What does she mean by that?" Shippo asked.

Kirara wasn't comfortable letting Suniko ride on her back. Inu Yasha had no chose but to carry her on his back. And let Kagome ride on Kirara. They ran through the forest looking for a safe spot for them to hide while they care for their unconscious friends.

Suniko's pulse keeps beating loudly. While she was still unconscious she could smell half demon blood right in front of her mouth. It was Inu Yasha's neck. She bit down on his neck and drinking his blood. Inu Yasha yelled out and stop running. He tried to get her off of him but she was holding on to him.

"Jubi, stop! STAY!"

PLOW

Both of them fell to the ground. Inu Yasha was under Suniko but she stops drinking his blood. He rolls her off of him. He places his hand over the two puncher marks on his neck. The truth is it didn't really hurt that much. It felt more like he was receiving a hicky. He looked into her face. Her eyes were still close her skin is very pale except her blood red lips and purple scars. Her hair has mixture of black and sliver.

"Jubi?" said Inu Yasha.

She slowly opens her eyes and looked at him. He looked at her red iris eyes. He couldn't tell what the person that he is looking is Suniko or the full demon that will hurt even the people who she cares for. Her glazes seem so far away.

"Dad…save…mom…leave…me. Hurry there's…no time."

"What are you talking about?! I'm not your dad! Jubi…Jubi."

She blank couple more times then refocus her vision. When she looks at him again she looked at him different then she just did little while ago.

"Inu Yasha?" she asks weakly.

"Yes, Jubi, it's Inu Yasha."

"Wha…what happen?"

"You and the others were poison. Do you remember?" said Shippo.

"Oh yeah…You dumb ass! I told you not to leave!" said Suniko as she is coming back to what's going on.

"Who you think you're calling a dumb ass?! Stay."

Plow

"Ouch! I'm injury, you idiot! I feel so weak. I need blood. Any blood."

"Don't look at me." said Shippo as he walks away.

"Why do you need blood?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I cut my wrist to get the poison out of my blood. Now my body doesn't have enough blood to regain my strength."

"So that's why your wrist was cut and all of the blood I found back there."

"I…" Suniko was about to say something but a big explosion about a couple of yard from where they were.

"Band of Seven." Said Suniko.

"We need to get out of here." Inu Yasha pick her up and started to run away. Kirara right behind him.

Suniko was drifting in and out of conscience. Inu Yasha keep running trying to far always from the explosion that keeps getting closer and closer to them. Inu Yasha stop when he reaches to a cliff. He looked down to see how far it is. He could see another forest below it. He jumps down and Kirara follow after him trying to make sure the people that she is carrying wont fall off.

Then they reach to the other forest that was next to the cliff Suniko pulsing even more. She could feel that she is losing her conscience mind and her demon side is taking more control. She knows her friends are in more danger cause of her if she starts attaching them soon.

"Inu Yasha you must leave me."

"What? Are you insane?"

"I can't control it much longer. I will attach you. Leave me."

"But you will die." Inu Yasha is confused by her request.

"Kagome and you …and everyone else are more important… than me. If Kagome dies; I die. Save her! Go …no time. And stay with her." She could feel her demon side was looking at them as food. It was taking all of her strength not to attach them.

"What you mean if she dies you die?" Inu Yasha asked her.

"When the time is right. You will understand. Go now."

Inu Yasha had no other chose but to leave her. He went over and takes Kagome into his arms. He looks at Suniko one last time then left her as she told him to do. He doesn't like to leave her like this. He really hopes she knows what she is doing. Also won't get caught by the Band of Seven. She watches them run away before the darkness claim her.


	13. Yummy Wolf

Chapter 12

Yummy Wolf

"KOUGA! Wait for us!" yelled Hakkaku; one of Kouga's comrades.

But Kouga keep running at top speed. His two comrades could never keep up with him. They were getting tired of running all the time trying to keep up with their wolf demon princes.

Kouga stop running when he catches a scent in the air. He recognizes that scent but was having a hard time pinpoint it. While he smelled the air his two comrades was able catch up to him.

"What is it, Kouga?" asked Ginta.

"I smell something." replied Kouga. _I think it's that mutt girl is who I am smelling. There's a lot of blood around her. If she is in trouble then Kagome is too._

Once he had pinpointed where the scent was coming from he ran after it.

"Not again! Guez could he gives us a breather! I'm so hungry!" complain Hakkaku.

Kouga heard his comrade complains and he stopped and yelled back at them to go find something to eat. He will return for them after he check something out.

In the depths of the darken forest an untamed beast lurk feeding on any animals of the forest that crosses its paths. Demon part knows that the conscience mind is in a deep sleep. It's been too long since the girl learns to control the demon side of her. Now she's have control of this body once again and it's not even the new moon.

A new scent was coming fast towards her. She recognizes the scent. It's the wolf prince that the conscience mind is attracted with. She too, the demon part, couldn't stop the little dirty thoughts about the handsome prince. He was coming into view. Closer he came more excited she feels.

Kouga stop when he was sure he was very close. But he couldn't see her or any of them. _Something isn't right here. Why do I have the feeling that I am being watch?_

He walked around try to find the scent that brought him here. There was too much blood and corpus of animals all around him. When he walks through a brush he saw her lying on the ground face down.

He ran over to her picking her up in his arms. He see's blood on her lips. He also found some purple scars on her cheek. She smells different. Not just of the blood that is on her. But she doesn't smell like a human like the last time he meet her. It seems like she is more demon than before.

"Jubi, Jubi, wake up. It's Kouga. What happen to you? Is Kagome ok?" said Kouga as he tries to wake her up.

She slowly opens her red eyes. Kouga notice the different colors in her eyes. He began to think that this might not be Jubi that he had meet couple of days ago.

"Jubi?" asked Kouga.

She stares into his eye before she pushes him down to the ground and straddles him. The sudden movement startle him at first as he was about to push back up and try to get the upper hand. Pin his arms and legs down making sure that he is unable to move. When he realize she got him and unable to break free she spoke to him. Her voice sends chills down his spine.

"Suniko, you known as Jubi, isn't in right now. If you leave a message I make sure she WONT get." She smiles at him showing her fangs.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Her real name is Suniko; the conscience mind of this body. We were close to death from a poison but now thanks to her quick thinking by cutting her wrist to bleed out the poisons that was in the blood. She is weak right now and in a deep sleep. Don't be scared, my prince. You will be the first and the only one that 'I' wont kill. For I LOVE to drink full demon's blood." said the demon part of Suniko as she sniffs his neck.

Taking in his scent it was fueling her lust for him. She could fell the wetness forming between her legs. And Kouga notice this. He could smell that she wants him. He's not stupid. The way that she is holding him and the lustful looks that's in her eyes and her scent that she wants him. But he doesn't want this from her. He wants Kagome.

But as she rubs her body to his; he could stop the tightness that was forming below. And she felt it. She smiled at him knowing that she is affecting his body the way that she wanted him to be effected. She is surprise that he isn't putting up a fight.

"Did you know the conscience mind of this body finds you attracted? She does. She wants you. But she would never make that first move. So 'I' will do it for her." said the demon Suniko in a seductive tone of voice.

"She does? Why would she never make that move?" said Kouga trying to keep her talking hoping she would lighten up her grip so he could be free.

"Oh, I bet she has her reasons. One, the painful memories when she was rape. Two, her mission."

"She was rape?! By whom?!" said Kouga. He doesn't know why he cared. But somehow it angry him knowing that someone did that to her.

"By the god of enslave souls. He also took our parents and brother souls also. Don't worry. When the Great Oracle sends her back to the future we will kill him!"

"The future?"

"Yes, we are not from this time. You know my mother and father in fact. They hadn't admitted they love for each other yet. But soon they should. Now enough questions. You're attempt staling me will stop now." she said as she resume licking and smelling him.

She started to sucking his neck as she leg go his right hand so she could use that hand to explore down his sides as it's make its way to it's goal.

It took Kouga couple of seconds to realize that she release his right hand. This was the opening that he was hoping for. He was about to hit her. But she caught it in midair.

"Now, now, that's wasn't very nice." said Suniko.

She brought his wrist to her noise taking in his scent. Then she opens her mouth and light bit his wrist. It didn't hurt. It felt more like she was just sucking it. But a wave of pleasure washes over him as she takes a small taste of his blood. In that moment he would let her keep going. But she pulls his hand away from her mouth and her eyes were close tightly like she was in pain.

"NO! Not now! Go back asleep!" said Suniko as if she was talking to someone else.

Kouga was confused of the sudden change in her. When she re-opens her eye it was changing colors. Between red and amber it was like a battle of colors in her eyes. When it stayed as amber it was like she was complete different person. Not just in her eyes her scent also changes. Just like when he first meet her.

"Kou…Kouga?!" asked Suniko.

Her voice and her appearance change. The look on her face is as if she just woken up and confused where and what happen. She jump up and landing by a tree.

"Yes. Are you back to you original self, Suniko?" he was a little disappointed that the pleasure that he was feeling stop so sudden. In the back of his mind he didn't want it to stop.

"I'm so sorry! Did she hurt you?"

"Actually… no" said Kouga as if he felt little embarrassed admitting it as he stood in front of her.

"Huh? But you're full demon. And…wait a minute…How did you know my real name?" said confused Suniko.

"You told me. Or she told me."

"She talked to you? What else did she said?"

"Well… humm…you're from the future. And…and…" he couldn't say it out loud.

"And what?" she asked.

She was still shock that she didn't hurt him. But the looks on his face and she smelt herself and him told her what was about to happen before she took back control of her body.

"Oh my god! She tried to mate with you did she?" she said out loud. Not really asking him. The look on his face says yes.

She felt so embarrassed. She doesn't know what to do now or what to say. And Kouga felt the same way but he can't ignore the tightness between his legs. He was actually attempting to encourage her to finish what her other self started. He was about to say something but she spoken first.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. I normally have control over her. But it's not the new moon and I was badly injury. I…wait… where Inu Yasha and the others?" she said as the light of the resent events comes back to her.

"I don't know. I found you alone. Did something happen to Kagome?" said Kouga.

"Yes we were poisoned by one of the band of seven. Then…I need to go. Bye, Kouga." said Suniko as she ran off before he had a chance to question what happen.

"Suniko wait! What happen?" yelled Kouga as she ran off.

He decided to put this instant in the back of his head. And go and look for Kagome and the others. _She better be ok. If that mutt face Inu Yasha got her into trouble I will kill him. But what about Suniko?_

A/N Yeah I finely finish this chappy! I know it sucks. I am so sorry. I've been having a hard time getting this chapter done. I promise ya'll there will be lemons in the future. But not yet. And I will re-post the edit version when my beta finish. I've been keeping her busy. And I know my stories need LOTS of work. I really am trying to improve my writing skills. The only way is to keep writing. My hold life I try to avoid writing even in high school. But I won't run anymore! So that's why I started and try to keep writing this fan fics. I hope ya'll at least enjoy them. Take care!

Suniko


End file.
